Orys II Baratheon
Ser Orys II Baratheon is the Current Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard of the late King Daemon II Targaryen and the Lord of Storms End. He is the husband of Arya Stark and the father of Ser Eddard Baratheon. He sits on the Small Council as both Kingsguard Lord-Commander and the Master of Ships. He was the previous Master of Coin under His Older Brother after Lord Baelish Left, before becoming the Master of Laws under his Younger brother Tommen, and later joined the Kingsguard and became the Lord of Storms End. Biography Childhood Orys Baratheon the Second is the only legitimate Son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. He was born the younger twin of Crown Prince Joffery Baratheon. Despite being the twin of Joffery he wasn't born of his Uncle Jamie's Seed, as Shortly after Joffery's Conception he was conceived by his Mother's husband, Robert Baratheon the King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. As a Child Orys excelled in skills of Arms and Battle, he served as a page at the Riverlands Capital of Riverrun, before becoming his Uncle Jamie's Squire. He would Ultimately become Robert's Favorite and Robert would plan to name him as his heir had He not died. Journey to Winterfel Orys would accompany his Family to Winterfel and Chose to Ride with the Knights of the Kingsguard rather than be in the Royal Carriage and Cabin with his mother and siblings. Orys Tried to Show off his Prowess with a Blade to his Father by bringing back a Great Trophy. This attempt was short-lived as Both Ser Barristan Selmy and his Uncle Jamie Soon brought him back to the Royal Progress. Orys would Eventually arrive at Winterfel with his Father and Family. When he was introduced to Ned Stark's Children he took an instant Liking to The Young Arya. He found that the southerner compliments that would work on Sansa, wouldn't work on her. Trying a different approach, he offered to teach her how to Fence. Arya took this as an attempt to insult her and challenged him to a duel with Blunted Swords. Orys easily defeated her, and offered to teach her how to fence, and offered her his sword as compensation for the loss. Furthermore he said she could cut him with the blade if it would satisfy her. Orys didn't count on Arya actually cutting him, let alone scarring him. He would admit to his father that he let himself be cut, in an attempt to remove some of the distrust against his mother's house. While he said he cut himself shaving to his mother. Hand's Tourney After Eddard Stark agreed to become Robert's New Hand, Orys and his Family, along with the Two Stark Girls moved to the Capital, Orys decided that he fought in the Hands Tourney as a Mystery Competitor only to be defeated by Ser Loras in the match before the One between Ser Loras and Gregor Clegane. Robert gave Orys a thorough beating for fighting in the tournament, but also expressed pride in his son for his skills. Onset of the War of the Five Kings and Staying Loyal to Family After Joffery's had Ned Stark Beheaded for claiming he and Tommen and Myrcella were not Robert's Legitimate Children. Orys refused to acknowledge Ned Stark's Claims, and asked for Joffery to allow him to take an Army to the Stormlands to take back House Baratheon's Ancestral Seat. Joffery allowed this and Orys left with Fifty Thousand Men, consisting of Fifteen Thousand Lannister Knights, and thirty Five thousand Baratheon Knights, still loyal to him. Orys Rode out to Storms End to find it in Chaos with Renly dead. Taking Storms End Without Bloodshed Orys offered Renly's Supporters the chance to bend the Knee and let those who would not leave in peace. Orys took Storms End without any spilt Blood, and Was named Lord of Storms End by Joffery. Orys would stay out of the War for the most part until the Battle of the Blackwater Bay. He would led his Bannerman against the Rebel Baratheon's. '' ''Preparing for War Orys would spend most of the War before the Battle of the Blackwater preparing his Forces, and fortifying the Stormlands. Shortly before he would led his Bannerman in the Blackwater Siege he would change his Heraldry to be a Black Stag with a Golden Crown on a Field of Red. So as to differentiate himself from Joffery, Renly, and Stannis. Since Stannis led The Cadet Branch of House Baratheon on Dragonstone and Renly the branch at Storms End before the Realm Went mad with War, they had different Heraldry. He would commission Designs for new and improved Siege Weapons and would focus on Reuniting the Stormlands under his Banner, with the intention of Taking the Iron Throne for Himself. It was originally his plan to betray Joffery the Moment Stannis attacked, but the Tyrell Army complicated the plan. Battle of the Blackwater When word reached Orys of the approaching Forces of Stannis Baratheon towards Kings Landing, Orys would call all his Banners and race to The Capital. But when he Arrived the Tyrell army was already there and the Battle was Over. Orys went to speak with his Grandfather Tywin Lannister. Orys Said it was a mistake to bring them, as they'd already sided with an Usurper King, and that they were bound to do so again. But at the same time admitted that it was a Politically Shrewd Move, He offered to wed Lord Mace Tyrell's Daughter to cement this Alliance, before he left. Due Rewards With Joffery securely on the Iron Throne, Orys's Plans were burnt to Ashes. He decided to at least head to the Throne Room where Joffery was going to give Rewards for Loyalty. Joffery only gave him a Token Reward in the form of acknowledgement and nothing else, while he agreed to marry Margery Tyrell instead of Sansa, after Cersei Spoke up. This left a deep feeling of Bitterness in Orys, and He decided to try and Marry Sansa instead, but Tywin Blocked any chance of that when he arranged for Tyrion to Marry Her. With nothing Gained, Orys chose to begin a silent Rebellion against his Brother, he Began to Build and Cultivate Alliances, and Send Faceless Men after The Knights of the Kingsguard and the Main Generals of the Lannister and Tyrell Armies. Orys would try many more times to rebuild the Realm, but Joffery burnt every attempt he tried to ashes. Eventually Orys simply Gave up trying to rebuild it while Joffery reigned as the King on the Iron Throne. Orys Chose to found a New Order of Knights. Knights of The Holy Steel The Knights of the Holy Steel were founded by Orys as Guardians of Faith and Divine Justice. The Knights had Four Different Orders within their Ranks, The Knights of the Holy Flame who adhered to the Lord of Light, The Knights of the Holy Woods who adhered to the Old Gods of the Forest, The Knights of the Salty Sea who Adhered to the Teachings of the Drowned Gods, and the Knights of the Holy Steel themselves who adhered to the Seven. He made himself the Leader of the Knights who Adhered to the Seven. Threatening Rebellion Shortly before Joffery's Wedding to Margery Orys was sick of Joffery and his Misrule, but when Word Reached him that Roose Bolton had made a Disrespectful remark against him and his House, Orys had had enough, he called his Banners and prepared to March on Winterfell. Tywin intervened and put a stop to it. King Tommen and post Battle of Winterfell Orys briefly Bent the knee to his Brother Tommen, but when Stannis Barartheon Was killed fighting the Boltons and Word was that Jon Snow was Marching on Castle Black with a Wildling Army, Orys chose to go out in Open Rebellion, he marched on Wintefell and Arrived at Moat Callin five Days before the Battle of The Bastards. Stand off against The Knights of the Vale While Camped in Moat Callin they encountered the Knights of the Vale led by Littlefinger and Lord Yohn Royce, when Littlefinger and Orys agreed to a truce, they marched on Winterfell. Battle of the Bastards One big Cock-Up When the Knights of the Vale and the Stormlands Marched on winterfell they Arrived to find the True Starks in a loosing battle and Orys himself lead the Baratheon and Arynn Knights against Houses Bolton, Umber, and Karstark. The King in the North Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Royalty Category:House Baratheon Members Category:Wards Category:Kings Category:Kings Landing Residents Category:Red Keep Residents Category:Valyrians Category:Lysenei Category:Andals Category:Knights Category:Lords Category:Baratheon's Category:Red Priests Category:Drowned Priests Category:Old Golds of the Forest Believer's Category:Princes Category:Reaver's Category:Residents of Pyke Category:Sailor's Category:Nobility